FNaF World: Chained World
by Fazbear13
Summary: This was supposed to be a collaboration, but please enjoy this story and read it along with The Dark World: Chained World. A teenager on his birthday receives a pendant that sent him to Animatronica on the same night. But things are more serious than it seems, because the fate of three worlds rest in his hands and the paws of a team in another story.
1. Prologue: The Start of a New Journey

As the curtain opened a timberwolf with hazel eyes and has very dark grey fur around his face, which is padded white, was standing on the stage. The boy wore a red sleeve buttoned shirt, Black Trousers with a belt, and an old pendant was hanging around his neck.

"Hello Earth, My name is Larry Fox..." Larry said, but Larry facepalmed. "That was a bad start..."

"Um...Larry the camera is recording." A voice said behind the camera. Larry looked the camera wide eyes.

"Wait it's on!" Larry shouted at the cameramammal, startling the cheetah, who had a Cross-Shaped Scar on his left cheek.

"Oro!?"

"Or is it?"

"Yes, Larry. No turning back now!" A more enthusiastic voice said from behind the camera.

Larry looked at the camera now. "Well, sorry for the bad start..." Larry apologized. "Well hello, earth! My name is Larry Fox! I'm probably on the missing board list but it doesn't matter!" Larry said. Larry became a little nervous as he continued. "I'm here to tell you a story on where I am so...sit back and enjoy!" Larry said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Earth…**_

"Okay Listen Class!" A teacher was writing on the whiteboard doing a math problem. At the far seat, Larry was sleeping on his notebook. The teacher noticed this. "Mr. Fox!" The teacher yelled. Larry jolted up in surprise Larry looked around most of the student were looking around.

"Yes..?" Larry asked with a nervous chuckle. Feeling his teacher is giving him a death glare.

"Please solve this problem!" The teacher pointed at the board, Larry gulped as he got out from his seat. Larry walked to the board nervously, but Larry was saved.

 _ ***RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***_

Larry sighed in relief. "Hmph. You're lucky, anyways class test is on Monday!" The teacher reminded as she left the class. Larry got back to his seat getting ready for lunch. Larry grabbed his lunch box going to the cafeteria. Larry alone since he didn't have too many friends, and by too many, he still has a couple of friends.

"Hey, Larry!" Larry looked at his left. He saw his friends coming to him, three of them.

"Oh, Hey Ditching friends..." Larry said annoyed.

"C'mon! It was by accident!" One of them said. Larry grunted.

"Sure it is." Larry replied still annoyed.

"How many times do we have to say sorry?"Another one of them asked him.

Larry sigh."It's fine...I just hate it when you guys ditch me."

"We're Sorry!" All of them yelled.

"And I said it's fine," Larry said as he took a bite of his of the sandwich. Now it was complete silence.

"Can we tell you something?" One of them said. Larry looked at them and nodded. "Okay, You know Scott Cawthon is releasing another FNaF game?"

Larry looked completely shocked. He thought Scott was done with FNaF. "Really? What is it?"

"It's called FNaF World." They whispered. Larry raised a brow.

"And what is this game about?" Larry asked confused.

"We know it's an RPG." One of them whispered.

"RPG...?" Larry asked now greatly confused.

"Yep we were confused too, and the game will be released tomorrow!" They said excitedly.

* * *

After school, Larry walked into his house and seen it was dark. Which was strange to him, it normally means that... The lights suddenly turn on and he seen people in the living room. "Happy birthday!" They yelled, startling him.

He was shocked to see them, but he shakes it off. He sees his mother approaching him. "Y-You made all this for me?" Larry asked his mother.

"Yes my son, we wanted you to forget the experience you had before, so I invited all of your relatives to celebrate your birthday!" She answered. Larry formed a smile, ran to his mother, and hugged her.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

Larry was sitting on his chair. until he heard someone walking to him "Oh, hi grandpa! your still here?" Larry asked. His grandfather nodded.

"I wanted to see if your okay? Are you still traumatized by that experience?" He asked, Larry looked down. His grandfather sighed. "Here, let me give you something." He pulled out an old-looking pendant from his pocket.

What's that?"Larry asked."

"It's my old pendent i always hold on to this for safety. My Grandmother gave me this when I was your age, so I'll hand this to you." He said, handing the teenager his old pendant. "Hold on to that. It well keep you safe." Larry took the pendant and placed it around his neck. He looked at the locket before he hugged his grandfather.

"Thank you, grandfather!" Larry told him before his grandfather left his room.

The pendant suddenly started glowing on his neck as he was going to bed. "What the?!" The pendant started to grow even brighter. "W-what the heck's going on?!" Then Larry gets sucked into the pendant.

* * *

Larry opened his eyes slowly. He was hearing someone's voice. "Are you okay?! Hey! Wake up!" A voice said. Larry could see a red figure as he slowly opened his eyes. "Finally, i was about to go call for help. "Are you okay?" Larry looked up then he looked terrified what he saw was Foxy...Sounding like something familiar to him. Larry let out a scream of terrified. Foxy covered his ears. "What the heck is wrong with you, my ears are sensitive, you know?!"

Larry got up backed away from Foxy terrified. The Animatronic noticed this. "I won't hurt you...Easy now..." Foxy used his word carefully he slowly approached the wolf who was terrified."

"H-how should I know you won't stuff me in a robotic suit?!" Larry said pointing at Foxy. Foxy looked confused.

"What? Your a robot yourself." Foxy pointed out.

"No I'm no-" Larry looked down. What he saw wasn't his arms, it was a robotic light gray arm he looked around his body he had a tail and light gray with white skin. He saw a lake he ran to it and he got on his knees and what he saw from his reflection was a wolf face instead of his face, but he still had his outfit on, shockingly.

"What?! Why am I an Animatronic!?" He reacted to seeing this. "Where am I?!"

"I'm not sure what happened to you, but you're in Animatronica. Do you want me to show you around?"

"No! You're a killer Animatronic!" Larry answered, still terrified.

"Killer? Since when do I kill kids?"

Larry blinked in confusion. "Huh?" He got up and realized he was taller than Foxy.

* * *

During the tour, Larry and Foxy noticed a crowd of Animatronics in the small village, at the center of the crowd was an object that looked familiar to Larry.

"Hey. What's that?" Adventure Nightmare asked. Larry looked to where Nightmare was pointing. It looked like a sword. It had a Blue Blade with a silver blade around it, the shape was different, and the part of the handle that was connected to the blade had a design made of gold, part of the blade was by the handle, but it wasn't sharp, it was a guard for the holder's hand.

"Excuse me, is that a sword? And can I come through?" Larry asked the small Animatronic., who let him through. He approached the sword. The sword was sticking to the ground. He looked at the handle grabbed it with one arm then started to pull it, but it wouldn't budge.

"H-hey what are you doing?! We don't know if it's a monster!" Toy Freddy asked, but Larry ignored him as he grabbed with two this time pulling it harder. A light engulfed the area he pulled the sword out.

* * *

When the light subsided, creatures appeared before Larry and Foxy and the other Animatronics were gone. The creature lunged forward but Foxy intercept by using Hook. Larry looked terrified while Foxy just started using some move by pointing his Hook forward as Cheese Sauce was raining from the sky. He looked at Larry. "Hey, can you help me out here?!" Foxy asked Larry.

"B-but i don't know how to fight!" Larry yelled, terrified.

"You must know some moves, right? Since you are now holding that sword or whatever you call it." Foxy said as he dodged enemy's attack.

 _Why does he sound like Sonic?_ Larry asked himself as he attacked one of the monsters, defeating it. Another monster takes it's place.

"If you keep stalling we won't be able to defeat these guys!" Foxy said, using Hook on another monster, defeating it, but another takes it's place.

"R-right!" Larry attacked yet another monster, and it was replaced.

"How many of these are there?!" Foxy asked Larry.

"I don't know, but we're outnumbered, that's for sure!" A cheetah wearing a hoodie that was a very dark red appears before them, the hood was up though, so they couldn't see his face, and was holding a sword that was golden and has a red crystal. He uses an attack that was unfamiliar to Larry, hitting all three enemies, who were replaced with three more. Larry attacked one and defeated it, there was no more monsters left to take its place. Foxy did the same thing and defeated another. The cheetah charges at the last remaining monster.

"See ya!" He yelled as he did an attack on it, defeating the monster. Larry approached the cheetah.

"Thanks for helping us, but what is your-" The cheetah left before Larry was finished asking the question. "-name?"

"Why did he leave as suddenly as he appeared?" Foxy asked Larry.

"I don't know, I don't know if he's on our side or not..." They looked around and seen that the other Animatronics were gone.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know, but we'll find them...and I might learn why I was sent here as we do that..." Larry and Foxy then left the now empty village.

* * *

 **A/N: The original person who thought of this story is TheAuraWolf, so the credit goes to him, and please check his other stories out, he's amazing!**


	2. Chapter One: The Mysterious Cheetah

**A/N: I'm very shocked that this story had 14 visitors on its first day on FanFiction! I hope you guys follow this story! And don't forget, the person who originally thought of this story was TheAuraWolf, so all credit goes to him! And please write your comments in the comment section!**

* * *

 ** _Boss Theme: Final Fantasy X (HD/Original Mix) - Enemy Attack_**

* * *

Larry and Foxy go two ways to look for the others. They were checking each of the houses for Animatronics, but they were empty. _I already regret pulling the sword..._ Larry thought. _But I still don't know what's going on! Why do I have to help the Killer Animatronics, not defend myself from them as a Night Guard?_

"Hey!" Foxy called out to Larry. "Any luck yet?"

"No, these houses are filling up with these things!" Foxy then ran to Larry and seen the things they fought with the cheetah's help earlier.

"I forgot to tell you what these creatures are..."

"What are they?"

"These things are Mytes, they can multiply quickly and come in all shapes and sizes, some may even look like us...maybe even have the same attacks as us..." Larry then heard movement coming from behind them. He silenced Foxy and looked behind him, there was nothing there. "What is it?" He whispered.

"We're not alone, because I just heard movement."

"I heard it too." They look around and found the larger house. They approached the house and checked the door, which was locked for some reason. Larry started to become dizzy.

"Great, it's locked!" Foxy said. He notices that Larry was having dizziness. "Larry, what's wrong?" He asked before Larry passed out. The sound of footsteps came back, quickly, and Foxy was knocked out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Larry opened his eyes and sees that he's in a cell. "Where am I?" He asked before he noticed that his sword was gone. "Where's my sword?" Then the door to the cell opened, Foxy enters the room, holding the Sword.

"You're not an Animatronic!" He said, startling him.

"What the..." Larry looked at his arms. He seen that his arms were no longer robotic, but now they were furry, and he has paws. He screamed and looked in a mirror, he was now a Wolf, not an Animatronic Wolf. A cheetah wearing a very dark red hoodie appears behind Foxy, his Hood was off, he looked no more than twelve years old.

"Come with me if you two want to live." He said, startling them. Larry looked at the kit.

"You're the cheetah who helped us before! What is your name?" Foxy gave Larry the sword, and he felt a new energy.

"My name's Auron Mossberg." The cheetah answered him.

"We'll explain as we escape from here!" Foxy yelled as Mytes surrounded them, this time, they looked like the group.

"Great, now we're fighting ourselves!?" Larry groaned as he attacked a Myte, taking it out instantly.

"Now!" Foxy yelled as they made a run for it.

"So what's going on? Why am I here!?"

"The sword you have is the Caladbolg." Auron answered him. "I knew that a human from another world was supposed to wield the Legendary Sword, but I never knew that it was going to be a kid!"

"I should say the same thing about you! You look younger than me! So how the heck are you that strong!?"

"It's because I was born with the exact same powers as my uncle. And FYI, I'm twelve!"

 _"Crap! Why did I misjudge them!?"_ Came a voice that was familiar to Foxy. He stopped running. He looked around, the voice came from behind them.

"Foxy, what is it?" Larry asked him.

"Fredbear needs our help!" Foxy started running in the opposite direction. The two Mammals followed him.

* * *

Larry, Foxy, and Auron found the source of the voice. They seen Fredbear surrounded by Mytes, with nowhere to run.

"Foxy!" He said as the Mytes noticed Larry and his team. They went to Auron and a giant Myte used an attack that stripped Auron from most of his powers. The giant Myte then split to many and all but one left. Then the Fragment went to a deactivated Auto Chipper and entered it. The machine started growing triple its original size.

"Why are they messing up the Auto Chipper!?" Foxy asked as the Mega Chipper activated. The machine approaches them with great hostility. The cheetah gets out his sword, which formed when he took it out of its sheath. The sword was Golden and it had a red crystal by the handle. The blade looked like fire from a dragon. Larry readied his Caladbolg and Foxy prepared for battle.

"Here it comes!" The young cheetah said as the Mega Chipper tried attacking them. The wooden logs hit Adventure Chica and Larry, the cheetah dodges the attack and counters with magic. A red circle formed under the Mega Chipper and a Flare hits it, dealing little damage to it.

"Wow!" Larry stood there in awe.

"That was my Flare attack."

Fredbear started having this feeling that the Mega Chipper is too strong for them at this time. "Guys, this thing is too strong for us!" He said. "I think we should get out of here while we can!"

"For the first time ever, I have to run..." Auron said as he put his sword back in its sheath. "Follow me!" The team then started running, but a much larger-but-damaged Animatronic Rabbit attacks the Mega Chipper with two Swords, dealing major damage to it. The group turned around. Auron knew who it was, it was Springtrap. "Springs!" He yelled, catching Springtrap's attention.

"Auron!" He called back. "I would like it if you would help me!"

"I can't! The Mytes took my powers away from me!"

"Impossible!" Larry charged at the Mega Chipper and attacked it with the Caladbolg, it was a Critical Hit. It dealt Critical Damage to the Mega Chipper.

* * *

The Mega Chipper then started blowing up and spheres of light started to leave the machine. Larry was watching as the Mega Chipper disappears, the wolf was surprised of his strength. "Wow, I'm a lot stronger than I thought!" Then he noticed that a Sphere Doomer remained. "What is that?"

"A Sphere Doomer EX, a Fragment of my Power." Auron answered as the creature went inside of him.

"So if there are Sphere Doomer EXs scattered around this world, that really does mean that your powers were taken away..." Springtrap added. "And your Dark Aura is gone, I didn't notice this until now..."

"This isn't good..." Foxy finally told them. "You were powerful when you saved us, but now..."

"We'll need to find the other fragments of that Myte to get the rest of my powers back. And the Sphere Doomer EX had part of my Strength, Defense, Magic Strength, and Magic Defense, but not much..." Auron then turned toward Springtrap. "Springs, can you stay here and protect this village from the mytes?"

"I would like it if you would stop calling me that..." Springtrap snarled at the cheetah.. "But I actually planned to stay here and protect this place even if you didn't ask me to."

"Thanks, Springtrap!"

"You're welcome, Auron."

"Guys, follow me!" Auron called out to Larry, Fredbear, and Foxy. They seen Auron run to a tree.

"That's a wall!" Larry yelled as the cheetah disappeared.

"It's a glitch!" Fredbear realized as he followed Auron into the glitch.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Larry yelled as he and Foxy went into the glitch too.

* * *

Larry, Foxy, and Fredbear caught up with Auron, who was pointing an orange, pixel-like portal. "This is the way forward!" He hollered.

"How do you know about this!?" Fredbear asked the cheetah.

"And you need to slow down! None of us are as fast as you!" Foxy added.

"Sorry about that, I'm a cheetah, and cheetahs are very fast while running."

"It's alright." Larry told the cheetah. "By the way, what world are you from? Because you don't look like you came from my world."

"I'm from Zootopia, and the version Springtrap that helped us earlier is also from my world."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Springtrap, the Twisted Animatronics, Creation, and I were attacked, and we were all separated when we were sent here." When Larry, Auron, Fredbear, and Foxy got to the portal, it rose up beyond their reach and flew to the center of a field in the Glitch Realm.

"Why did the portal move?" Foxy asked as the Portal changed into a yellow Grand Doomer. Inside its mouth was a small Grand Doomer EX along with the said portal. The Grand Doomer EX was unconscious.

"Him again!?" Auron reacted to seeing the Grand Doomer.

"What is that thing!?" Larry asked in fear, looking at the giant Sphere Doomer. "A friend of yours!?

"More like a Nemesis. The thing never knows when to quit!" Auron notices the Grand Doomer EX. "It has the small Grand Doomer EX that gives me the ability to transform into a Grand Doomer EX, Kevin!"

"What!? What is a Grand Doomer EX doing here!?" Fredbear asked as Auron punches him in the head.

"I was born a cheetah, you idiot!" Auron gets out his sword again and Larry gets out his Caladbolg.

"By the way, what is that Sword you have?"

"The Galaxia, but only I can wield this Legendary Sword."

"Prove it." Larry challenged the cheetah, who puts the sword into the ground.

"Touch it and find out." Larry touched the sword and he was electrocuted. He quickly removed his paw.

"OW! Was that a prank!?" Larry yelled in anger.

"No, it's that if the mammal trying to grab the sword isn't the Galaxia's Chosen One, they will have a painful reaction. But if we want to get out of here, we have to defeat the Grand Doomer, because the way out is in it!" Auron, Larry, Foxy, and Fredbear runs to the Grand Doomer and prepared for battle.

* * *

 **A/N: And this was the first chapter of FNaF World: Chained World (or the second chapter if you include the Prologue)! I hope you guys read The Dark World: Chained World with this story, because at some point both of these stories will cross over! Yes, Auron Mossberg is related to the main character of The Dark World Saga, Gabriel Mossberg, and is my OC. I would like to thank my friend, TheAuraWolf, for allowing me to make my OC's last name _Mossberg_ , because it was a perfect last name for him, because it sounded like the character was from the Rainforest District, and my OC is from the said District. Larry is TheAuraWolf's OC, and please read his Zootopia Fanfics, they are amazing! And also, Zootopia is mentioned, Auron, a cheetah, can use Magic from Final Fantasy, and the Sphere Doomers, the Grand Doomer, and the Grand Doomer EX from the Kirby series are in it, but none ****of those are listed because this story only takes place in Animatronica, the setting of FNaF World, and the Zootopia Part is The Dark World: Chained World, so please read that story with this, they both take place at the same time! The Prologue of this story takes place at the same time as the Prologue and Chapter One of The Dark World: Chained World! Also, the Shadow Norman Battle in The Dark World: Chained World is being rewritten, which is why I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. And FYI, the last two chapters of both this story and The Dark World: Chained World will be exactly the same, because both stories cross over at the point of the Final Battle, and if the developers of FanFiction see this, I hope they would allow that to happen, and it would be the only time that I would have two stories to have the same chapters...**


End file.
